<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>趁人之危 by shanazs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376086">趁人之危</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs'>shanazs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>此号为代发 原作者为：北锅</p><p>默认索香俩人已经搞上，变小果实入侵，山治变成小孩子辣。</p><p>奶味山治他不香吗，他不香吗？？？！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>趁人之危</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>敌袭时索隆睡得正香，等他拎着刀赶到甲板上时已经完全没了剑拔弩张之势，看来路飞已经捶飞了敌人。他打着哈欠发现大家正围着什么东西在叽叽喳喳叫唤。</p><p>“可爱犯规了啊！山治！” 娜美和乔巴正在捧脸尖叫。</p><p>索隆听见卷卷眉的名字才发现山治不在围观人群中，他刚想问色厨子在哪就被眼前的景象惊呆了。</p><p>山治修长的西装散在地面上，一个肉嘟嘟的金毛卷眉小婴儿仰躺在衣物上啊啊呓语，又细又短的手指竟然还知道抓着衬衫一角盖住自己的敏感部位，索隆有点下巴脱臼，因为这个小婴儿狠瞪了他一眼。</p><p>金发，卷卷眉，因嫉妒自己强大而处处和自己作对（？）。</p><p>“这他妈…是厨子？”</p><p>他看见娜美把小婴儿裹着衬衫抱在怀里，贴到饱满胸部上的时候那小鬼果然啊啊啊叫个不停眼睛里红心飘满，如果他会说话那一定就是厨子每天飘荡在桑尼号上的娜美桑——</p><p>这么色，一定是山治。</p><p>“啊，那个不可思议的人是不是说山治明天就能变回原样啊？”路飞挠着头说。乌索普正一下下戳着小鬼软嫩如白豆腐的鼓脸，“对啊，那个被你揍得鼻青脸肿的人说山治会慢慢长大，两天之内就会长到原先年龄的样子了。”</p><p>“噢。”路飞好像在苦恼什么，加入了戳山治脸蛋的阵营。“没有厨子这今天的饭怎么办啊，我好饿。”</p><p>小山治一直被戳脸，气不打一处来，一口咬住乌索普的手指。</p><p>但他很快睁大了水蓝色的眼睛，因为乌索普并没有呼痛，反而捏住了他的嘴唇往下翻开一看，然后哈哈大笑。</p><p>“你们快看！！山治还没长牙！！”</p><p>2.</p><p>索隆抱着刀望向海面发呆，旁边毛毯里裹着一坨软颤颤。山治可能真的变成了婴儿程度的体力，刚刚被人们抱来抱去揉来揉去就累坏了，睡得不省人事。</p><p>他看着山治的淡色睫毛扑簌簌像小刷子一样搭在眼睑上，脸蛋睡得又热又红，身体蜷起像只小虾米。</p><p>索隆吞了吞口水，忍不住像众人一样掐了掐他红扑扑的脸。</p><p>山治无意识地哼唧着，小号卷卷眉可爱的皱着，像小动物一样蹭了蹭他的手然后撇撇嘴翻身继续睡觉。</p><p>索隆知道为什么众人尖叫了，他摸了摸自己的脸，有点烫。</p><p>所以娜美上来看见索隆怀里抱着小山治，毛毯里露出一截白嫩细瘦的小腿，一大一小一黄一绿格外和谐的睡在瞭望台上。但她还是叫醒了两人，小山治揉着眼睛醒来，本以为还只能像个崽子阿阿呀呀叫，谁知一出口就是纯正厨子味花痴叫法：“娜美桑~~~”</p><p>但声音还是奶声奶气。</p><p>“噢？这么快就恢复这么多，山治君真厉害。”娜美弯腰胸前景色大好，摸了摸山治鸭绒一样细软的金发。</p><p>“怎么了？”索隆不顾山治挣扎双手举着腋下将他提抱起来，噢，的确长大只了一些，大概六七岁的身段。</p><p>“路飞说他饿了，要山治做饭。”</p><p>索隆看了看正“怒目相视”怎么蹬脚都踹不到自己的小山治，“他这么大点儿……怎么做饭啊？”</p><p>娜美耸耸肩，表示她也没办法。</p><p>但人怎么都要吃饭。厨房的锅碗瓢盆刀具食材第一次见到这么多人一起涌进来。乌索普蹲在地上洗菜，乔巴在打水烧开，山治手舞足蹈地坐在索隆肩上指使他把土豆削皮切块。</p><p>索隆忍得额头涨红爆筋，不是生气这个人揪着自己头发耳朵骂他绿藻头，也不是在索隆手抖切坏西红柿时胸口被山治后脚跟捶了一下，更不是听见乌索普小声在旁边嘀咕父慈子孝。</p><p>而是后颈紧贴着山治热乎乎的肚皮，大腿内侧的嫩肤挨蹭着粗红脖颈，因为坐不稳而频频扭动的宣软的屁股，还有替代了山治过去男士香水味、小孩子独有的奶香。</p><p>索隆一把扔了菜刀薅下在脖颈子上作威作福的小屁孩夹在腋下摔门而去。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“你干嘛！臭绿藻！”</p><p>小山治被迫坐在木桶上，扑腾的双手轻易被索隆单手掐制举起按在墙壁上，小孩子时候的山治并没有结实有力的肌肉，整个人都很柔软，乔巴给他救急的短裤扎紧在腰间挤出一个可爱的勒痕。索隆撩起山治的短袖下摆掖进衣领，一只手掌就能完全拢住山治的肚皮。</p><p>“喂喂绿藻头！你疯了吗？”山治的皮肤太嫩，实在敌不过索隆厚厚的刀茧而渐渐磨红，男人糙指搓上在冷风中挺立的粉色乳尖时山治彻底受不住，大叫了出来，而后就被毫不留情地捂住了嘴巴。阔掌罩住了山治半张脸，只留下一双气急的水汪汪的蓝眼睛。</p><p>他看得出索隆眼底的情欲似乎比任何时候都更浓烈一些。</p><p>没想到这混蛋对小孩子更有感觉？</p><p>正在心里嘀咕时被按酸的手腕突然被放开，然后落入一个比平时更宽厚的怀抱。嘴巴还没有被放开，索隆牙齿切上他耳垂，在他小屁股上轻甩了一巴掌。“你给我老实一点死厨子，别在我肩膀上扭来扭去的，听到了吗。”</p><p>山治眨巴眨巴眼睛，热舌尖在他掌心舔了一口，光裸的脚丫踩在索隆鼓囊的裆部，奶声奶气地说着及其欠揍的话。</p><p>“绿藻头，你可真够厉害的，这都能硬吗？”</p><p>索隆咬牙一把拉开小孩细瘦的脚腕撩压到肩膀将山治抵紧在墙壁。“你他妈自找的。”</p><p>乌索普和乔巴怎么也想不明白明明四个人做饭为什么那俩忽然没影了，不过自从这两个人开始谈恋爱打架斗殴吵嘴越来越频繁，而且经常找不到这俩人人影，大家也都习惯了。乌索普只好叹气把索隆剩下的土豆切完。而小山治正被压在乌索普面前的墙壁背面被吻得上气不接下气。</p><p>小孩子的肺活量远不敌索隆，还没等这个吻尝出什么味儿就被山治的小拳头打断了。索隆看着山治嘟着被咬红的嘴不断粗喘也不忘像过去那样瞪自己，就忍不住一把掐上他的瘦脖子再亲上去。</p><p>小孩子不能做那种事，至少不能像以前那样顶进去……索隆额头抵着已经被吻得七荤八素只顾喘气得绵软小孩盘算着。山治就算这种情况下也不肯在性爱中落下风，当机立断伸进绿藻头撑起的裤裆掏出那根热硬的东西揉捏起来。和过去修长有力的手指不同，软热如肉垫的小孩子的手也意外的舒服，他甚至一只手都无法完全圈住索隆勃起的性器，但依旧卖力地上下捋动伺候着。</p><p>“喂，绿藻头，别不知好歹，赶快射出来，我这个样子不可能让你做到底的。”</p><p>索隆细密地吻着他发鬓，心中竟然有种真的从山治小时候就开始这段恋爱的甜蜜感，他知道山治小时是怎么度过的，只是把他抱得更紧。</p><p>“这种程度就让我射出来是不可能的。”</p><p>他托着山治的屁股把他抱下木桶，掐着他的下巴迫使他嘟起嘴，小男孩的身高刚刚好，索隆扶着性器拍打上他红软的嘴唇，将顶端撸出来的粘液都蹭在山治嘴角。过去他这么做时山治都会勃然大怒，此时也不例外，但体型差太大决定了山治并没有拒绝的权力。</p><p>他气的向索隆连翻了几个白眼，还是被掐住下巴强行塞进顶端操嘴巴。哪怕是山治正常的时候给索隆口交都会觉得这根凶器尺寸过分，每次都搞到嘴酸，现在的小山治口腔更小根本无法含进去更多，嫩舌头在顶端扫来扫去，口水搞得柱身水淋淋，甚至弄脏了腹带。但还是太小了，牙齿不断磕碰在爆起的筋脉上，索隆尝试箍着他后脑下压深喉时直接噎得山治噙上眼泪。</p><p>啧，小孩子果然麻烦。</p><p>他大拇指扯开一点山治的嘴巴把性器退了出来，阔掌粗鲁地帮他擦了擦狼狈的小脸。他自上而下望着山治绵软的靠在木桶上，脸蛋因为缺氧漫上色气的潮红，小孩子的衣服凌乱不堪，T恤还撩着，短裤也滑到膝弯，乳头因为摩擦又红又肿，随着呼吸起伏在空气中挺动，着实色情非常。欲望得不到疏解还要对着这个色痞子，索隆皱眉对着还在咳嗽的山治手冲，实在有种能看不能吃的焦急。</p><p>山治一边咳一边看着索隆发笑，明明是他被欺负为什么索隆一脸不爽？真是蠢绿藻头。</p><p>山治脱下膝弯的短裤踹到一边，趴在木桶上背对着索隆撅起屁股，指了指并拢的大腿根。“喂，出不来不好受吧？搞快点。”</p><p>4.</p><p>小孩子的肛口十分紧致，在索隆注视下无意识地又收紧些，粉嫩的囊袋夹在肉感的腿缝间，山治被这样盯狠了有些脸红，刚直起身子就被按着头贴在木桶面上，索隆握着热硬性器拍着他的穴口和囊袋，在房间中啪啪作响，被粘液和口水打湿的头端总有意无意擦顶在肛口，令山治不安地撑开顶入一点再抽出。</p><p>山治臀缝由此变得湿黏，幼嫩的性器半勃抵在粗糙的木桶壁上十分难受，他忍不住向后背过手胡乱抓住索隆作恶的手回头叫骂，脸上尽是情欲的红。</p><p>“你他妈、你他妈别玩了！”山治粗喘着把屁股撅得更高以避开一直蹭着痛的木桶，看在索隆眼里这个动作简直是催情弹。</p><p>他扬手在山治屁股上狠甩了一巴掌，山治周身一抖也没忍住呼痛，很快白嫩的皮肤上就浮出红色的掌痕。索隆满意地看着如同所属权一样的红痕，扶着硬到不能再硬的性器擦过山治的囊袋插进夹紧的大腿缝顶弄。</p><p>山治皮肤本就很好，小时候更是细腻得不行，带着脂肪肉感的大腿内侧被粗黑的性器不断顶开，头端戳顶在山治彻底勃起的性器根部。山治趴着的木桶被索隆粗鲁的动作顶得向前挪了挪，山治再也忍不住声音，仿佛不叫出来就无法缓解这令人窒息的情欲。</p><p>小孩子一把软声线在性事对索隆来说简直刺激无比，他趴在山治身上贴紧，单手轻松把山治的嘴巴捂住，灼热呼吸贴在山治的耳垂旁。“别叫，他们会听到。”他亲了亲山治的发旋，真就哄骗小孩一样，“乖，一会儿给你吃好的。”</p><p>山治被这个态度气不打一处来，索隆的掌心不止拢住了呻吟，也带来呼吸不畅的窒息感，脑子缺氧发晕使他身体不住绵软下来，索隆反倒觉得操不尽兴，本来夹紧的腿根跟着主人卸了力不再紧紧裹着性器。他臂弯兜住山治光裸的腿把山治翻了个，手臂拢紧双腿扛到肩上，山治仰躺在木桶上，看着绿藻头筋肉发达的手臂箍紧自己偏白的腿发红，性器在腿间不断冒头挺动脸红如炭。</p><p>山治咬上自己手背忍住呻吟，握住自己的性器对着索隆情动的表情和野蛮的撞击自慰，木桶有节奏的咯吱咯吱响动着，就算有人听见也无所谓了，就算有人冲进来他们也无法停下来。索隆箍紧自己双腿的力度越来越大，男人耻骨撞击大腿的速度也越来越快，最后释放时稠白的精液溅了山治一肚皮，还有一丁半点喷到了嘴边，被索隆强迫着抹进嘴巴里吞下。</p><p>“乖，给你吃好的。”</p><p>山治被拦腰抱起来的时候再也没有力气挣扎，趴在索隆肩膀沉沉睡去。</p><p>5.<br/>不出所料，乌索普一下午都没看见山治和索隆，再见面时山治已经恢复到差不多正常体型，不过好像和索隆在吵架，连见也不想见到一般靠近了就打，他好像听见吵的内容似乎是什么趁人之危无耻败类之类。不过过一段时间他们一定又会和好。</p><p>恋人嘛。乌索普挑眉耸肩，走了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>